pet_adoptablesfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween
__TOc__During the month of October there are sometimes events, or specials sales which will give you halloween pets. These pets can only be obtained for a limited duration. The rarity type has varied including: Custom, Egg Drop, Halloween 2011, Halloween 2012, and Halloween 2013. Halloween Events Trick or Treat Members could participate by trick or treating other members. For 2015 through 2017, this was accomplished through a specific page (http://www.petadoptables.com/trickortreat_beta.php -2015 & 2017, and http://www.petadoptables.com/trickortreat.php -2016) where one could click on the "homes" of those members which were active within the last thirty minutes and earn treats. During 2017 the pet which was obtained through the dark chocolate bear varied throughout the event. In 2018 there was no event, although candy and the 2017 Halloween pets could be obtained indirectly by clicking on the trick or treat links from each recently online members page. When one clicked on a house you could gain candy, gain no candy, or lose candy. Only houses of meembers active within the last thirty minutes can give candy, otherwise you get a not home message. Houses where the windows are dark are past the thirty minute cutoff. Houses where the windows are flashing are on minute 29. You click on the house to click for a 'treat' and the tree to click for a 'trick'. In reality it is the same link so there is no real difference in the outcome. Specific treats could then be applied to buy specific halloween pets. You hover your mouse over the treat and it shows what pet may be purchased. If you have enough of the specific treat the purchase button will be active and by clicking it you buy one pet with the needed amount of candy. Prices and pets vary from year to year. Prices are sometimes adjusted during the event as well. Prior to 2015 you had to go to a member page and click on the trick or treat link from there. ZC Purchase Some halloween pets have been able to be purchased with ZC in the ZC pet shop for a limited time during the holiday season. This includes retired halloween pets which could be purchased with ZC. ZP Purchase Some halloween pets have been able to be purchased with ZP in the ZP pet shop for a limited time during the holiday season. This includes both new ZP only pets and retired halloween pets which could be purchased with ZP. Halloween Pets 2011 * Black Bear * Bombay Cat * Tasmanian Devil 2012 * Halloween Boston Terrier * Frankenbat (ZP Cash Shop) * Undead Dog * Vampire Wolf * Werewolf * Witchcraft Cat 2013 * Candy Thief * Haunted Inugami * Medusa Lion * Pumpkin Tiger * Skeleton Wolf * Sorcery Owl * Undead Cat 2015 *Akinobu *Doubloon Pirateer *Florin *Masked Kitsune *Prom Lioness *Samurai Monkey *Summer Lady 2016 *Baphomets Goat *Blood Cat *Ciervo Muertos *Dark Dog *Drachenwolf *Felisoul *le Boureau 2017 *Candy Vixen *Costume Kitty *Llamacorn *Magical House Scholar *Mistshrouded Hunter *Spider Dog *Dark Chocolate Candy pets - The following pets were released in a VERY limited quantity (3-10 each) for a high number of Dark Chocolate Bars. When the limited quantity of pet available was obtained then the next pet was rotated in. The numer of bars needed varied for each pet from 250 to 750. **Liger of Krasa **Nepo Pawz **Hane Kujaku Kitsune **Flying Hedgehog **Thylacoleo Carnifex **Bestia Questurile Category:Events